The Proposal
by annabethsbestie1998
Summary: Jacob's finally proposed! What will Edward say to this? Rated T just to be safe. R
1. Proposing Problems

**A/N This is just a story I wrote when I was sitting in my room... My friends keep me encouraged. Thank you!**

***Disclaimer* I wish I could say I owned this stuff, but I don't...**

2/19/10

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked. When I looked at him, he chickened out. "I, um, like your hair… Like that." He looked down, embarrassed.

My parents were in South America, celebrating their anniversary. Rosalie was at the mall with Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme were vacationing somewhere in Europe.

"Jake, is something bothering you? You look distracted," I said, weaving my fingers through his. I was only nine years old and pretty much an adult.

"Uh… Er, no. Why would you think that?" He asked nervously. I frowned.

"Jake," I said, urging him to tell me. He shook his head and unlocked my fingers from his. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. I followed, wondering what was bothering him.

I sat down next to Alice, who was on the couch with Jasper. She looked annoyed, but her eyes were sparkling excitedly.

"What?" I asked. Alice just pressed her lips together.

"Oh, just tell her Alice, she's curious." Jasper said. I already knew what he could do.

"Well, your future just vanished. Forever," Alice told me, rolling her eyes.

I waited for more, but she didn't say anything. I groaned, then glared at Alice.

"That doesn't tell me anything!" I exclaimed, thoroughly exasperated. She frowned.

"Renesmee, you expect me to tell you a secret that's going to change your life? Nuh uh. Besides, I've already told you too much anyway." Alice said, getting up, with Jasper following, and left the room. Jake came to sit by me with a plate of fried chicken. I took a piece and started nibbling on it absent-mindedly.

"Hey," Jake said, breaking my concentration. I had been trying to figure out what Alice meant.

"Argh!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air.

"What did I do?" He wondered aloud. I shook my head.

"Sorry Jake, it's just what Alice said… But, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly. My eyes narrowed as I set the chicken back on the plate. He sighed.

"Well, umm…" He was interrupted by the sound of a car in the driveway. I cocked my head. Was Rosalie done hauling Emmett around at the mall?

I got up and walked to the window. I was surprised to see my dad's silver Volvo pulling in to the garage.

"It's my parents," I said. Jacob swallowed loudly.

"What? Why?" He asked. I shrugged. He started coughing violently. I turned in time to see the plate of chicken fall to the floor. I walked over and stooped down to clean up the mess. Jake stared at me, eyes wide.

My parents walked through the door as I stood up.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I greeted them, putting the dish in the sink. When I came back out, Jake was still frozen on the couch.

"What's with him?" My mom asked.

"I don't really know. What's wrong, Jake?" He looked at me.

"Let's go outside," he said stiffly. I raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. Jake followed, closing the door behind him. He started running towards the forest before I had time to ask what that was all about.

He had a head start, so I struggled to catch up.

"Jacob?" I called out ahead of me. He had vanished.

I didn't know how long I had been running, but soon there was a light up ahead.

I broke through the clearing, perfectly symmetrical, with wildflowers filling every free space. The air was filled with the flowers' sweet aroma. The clearing was filled with sunlight and Jake stood in the middle of it.

I could hear a stream bubbling near by. I knew Jake could hear me, but he didn't turn. I walked forward and touched his back. He turned around slowly.

"Renesmee."

"Yes, Jake?"

He stared at me. Finally, he got down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he pronounced my full name clearly, then hesitated. "Will you marry me?" As he said this, he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

I started crying, I couldn't help it. He was surprised at my reaction. He pulled me in to his lap.

"It's okay, you don't have to say yes." He murmured, stroking my hair.

"It's not that, Jake," I babbled. "Yes. Yes, please marry me!"

He smiled and slid the ring on my finger. I stopped sniffling long enough to admire it.

The ring was a gold band with a small diamond in it. There were even smaller diamonds embedded in the surface.

"Jake, it's beautiful. Thank you." I said, kissing him. He looked at my ring, then at me.

"It was my mother's," he said quietly. I stroked his cheek.

"Oh Jake," was all I could say. He smiled abruptly.

"I love you," he said, taking the hand that was stroking his face.

As we ran back to the house, I thought about the ring – now my ring. I was surprised at how far we had gone.

My parents were waiting outside when we got home. My dad smiled, my mom's eyes grew wider as she looked at my ring. Dad saw it too, his smile fading. We walked towards them.

"Dad, mom… Jake proposed." I said, holding up my hand. I watched my dad's face warily. His expression was unreadable. My mother stepped forward to hug me. It was a little awkward with Jake refusing to let go of my hand, but we managed.

She stepped back, a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, you're growing up so fast," she said, her voice was choked. If she could, I knew she would be crying tears of joy

I stepped closer to Jake and looked at my dad. He had a blank expression on his face.

"What are you asking for? Our permission?" He half smiled. I realized I was holding my breath and let it out happily. My dad never said no.

"!" I exclaimed, letting go of Jake's hand and hugging my father so tight, it would have suffocated a human.


	2. Wedding Plans

2/19/10

At dinner, for Jake and me at least, my parents were out hunting. We had mashed potatoes and meatloaf.

"So, when are we getting married?" I asked casually.

"Whenever you want," he replied, taking his dish to the sink. I followed and smiled sheepishly.

"A couple of weeks?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, sure." He replied, leading me out of the kitchen.

He sat on the couch, refusing to let me sit anywhere but on his lap. I didn't object, curled willingly in to his chest.

"Jake, is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Yes. Thank you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Jake," I lifted my head to look at his expression. "Is that what Alice was complaining about? With my future vanishing forever?"

"Probably, I'm not a vampire." He chuckled, and started humming quietly to himself.

"'Kay. Thanks." I said, yawning.

"Anytime." He replied, tightening his arms around me.

* * * * * * *

When I woke up, the smell of bacon and eggs hit me. Jake must've carried me to his bed during the night. Where was he?

I walked down the stairs and found him in the kitchen.

"Why'd you leave? You could've woken me up," I asked, walking over to hold his hand. He smiled at me.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." He said, putting his arm around my waist. I leaned in to him, closing my eyes again.

"Want me to set the table?" I asked, but he wouldn't let me budge. I was stuck, but I didn't mind.

"I get to do everything today, you only have to schedule the wedding." He said, grinning widely.

"Okay," I said, kissing him. "What should the color scheme be?"

"Uh – " Jake was interrupted by Alice. She burst through the door, her face disappointed.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? Are we discussing weddings…. Without me?" Her eyebrows slanted up in the middle.

"Oh, Alice… we were just talking about our wedding. Really, it won't be much," I said, pulling away from Jake to comfort her.

"Oh. So, you're going to plan everything without me? You really think you're going to get your way so easily?" She snapped.

"Well, Alice, we were going to tell you, but…" I hesitated, backtracking. I hadn't expected her reaction. In truth, I had totally forgotten about Alice.

"We were busy." Jake inserted, sensing my distress. "We are trying to find a color scheme, but couldn't agree. Right Renesmee?"

"Yes! We were going to consult you after breakfast." I said, watching Jacob take the bacon out of the pan.

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly, glancing from me to Jake and back to me.

"Fine then. I guess I'll sit with you guys so we can talk. I'll help you decide," she said, taking a seat at the table. I shot a look at Jacob.

"Um… Alice, we were kind of going to eat alone… You know, discuss, er, _afterwards_." Jake explained, looking uncomfortable. Alice lit up.

"Oh, I know the perfect place for your honeymoon!" She gushed. Just then, the door burst open again. This time my father walked in.

"Alice! Are you bugging my daughter about her wedding?" He asked. I glanced back at Alice. Her eyebrows shot up innocently.

"Me? Why would I be bothering sweet Renesmee?" She asked, smiling angelically. She turned her head sideways to glare at me for a second.

"I saw that, Alice," my father said. "C'mon you can't bug them like this. Go play with Jasper."

Her eyes narrowed a bit more, and she muttered something under her breath that kind of sounded like "no fun." She followed my dad out the door, pausing to stick her tongue out at me.

"Saw that Alice." I heard my dad say.

When we were finally alone, I leaned back against Jacob.

"She's quite the monster, isn't she?" I nodded, going to sit at the table.


	3. Coming Together

2/20/10

I looked over at Jake again. He was staring at me. We were lying upstairs on the bed, I had a clipboard with a list of wedding items (the theme, colors, etc.).

"What about guests?" I asked, flipping to a new page. He closed his eyes.

"Ugh… More questions?" We'd been at this all afternoon and it felt like days.

"Yes, we should invite the pack of course… And my family. Emily, Kim, and Claire should come too. Charlie and Billy will be coming for sure. Jake?" I asked, it looked as if he had fallen asleep. I poked him.

"What?" He groaned.

"Are you still awake?" I asked uncertainly.

"No, I'm done. Can we do something more interesting?" He opened his eyes, rolling over to look at me.

"Okay," I said, putting the clipboard down and rolling over next to Jake. "What do you want to do?"

"What are we doing for our honeymoon?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, kissing his chin.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere tropical, or somewhere cold?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"I don't want to go anywhere cold." I stated. He knew how much I hated the cold. Snowy weather bothers me, but Forks was my favorite place to be.

"Okay then," he faked a sad expression. "Antarctica's out. Dang, I really wanted to go there too…"

"Oh, shut up," I said kissing him.

"Fine, but seriously, where should we go?" He asked, his expression serious.

"I want to know where Alice thinks we should go." I said, getting up and pulling him with me.

* * * * * * *

We found Alice with Esme, deciding in low voices what to get us for a wedding present, in Esme and Carlisle's room.

I knocked on the door. They hesitated, I must have caught them by surprise.

"Yes," I heard Alice's voice ring from the room.

"Can we come in?" I asked, pushing the door open.

"Sure," Esme replied. We walked in, sitting on the bed next to them.

"Alice," Jacob said. "We would like to know where you think we should go for our honeymoon."

Her eyes lit up.  
"Oh, I knew you'd come back! So do you want to go someplace warm, or someplace cold? Well, Renesmee likes tropical places so Antarctica is out, but you could still go – " Esme put a hand on her lips.

"Alice, Alice. Calm down. They need to be able to understand what you're actually saying first." She said, dropping her hand from Alice's face.

"I'd like to go to someplace with a beach." I stated.

"And I want to go wherever Renesmee goes." Jake added. I blushed, looking down.

"Well then," Alice began again, slower this time. She pursed her lips and folded her hands. "You should go to Isle Esme." She looked at Esme to be sure. Esme nodded, smiling.

"Then it's all set," she said.

"But, what _is _Isle Esme?" Jake asked.

"It's and island off the coast of South America. Carlisle gave it to me." Esme replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I looked at Jake.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked him. A thoughtful expression came to his face.

"I think we should start planning the wedding, the sooner to get to Isle Esme." He said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.


End file.
